


Hangover Plans

by Squarepeg72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Hangover, Morning Sex, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: The morning after a night out with Ginny means Hermione is grumpy. Can coffee, scones and a potion get Ron's Valentine's plans back on track
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Haven Awards Writing Comp





	Hangover Plans

Hermione groaned as the comforter was pulled away from her face. 

“It’s too early. Go Away!” She grumbled as she felt the heat of the sun on her face. “I am still sleeping. It’s Saturday for Merlin’s sake.”

“It is also 10 am and I have brought you coffee.” Ron’s voice rumbled in her ear. “What exactly did you let my little sister talk you into last night? I know it was not coffee.”

“None of your business, Ronald Weasley.” Hermione growled and tried to pull the comforter back over her head. “My head hurts and the sun is too bright. Let me sleep.”

“There is coffee, hangover potion and blueberry scones on the table.” Ron kissed her cheek and tucked the comforter under her chin. “Drink the potion, eat some scones, and then grab the coffee and join me in the sitting room.”

“Why?” Hermione’s muffled question drifted up from the bed. “Coffee and scones I need. But, I am not hungover.”

“Love, you are definitely hung over.” Ron smiled and began to walk out of the room. “Harry and I had to go get you troublemakers from the Three Broomsticks and escort you home. I have not seen you that blitzed since you celebrated passing your barrister exams.”

“What are you talking so loud?” Hermione whimpered. “Why is the sun so bright? Ronald Weasley, are you laughing at me?”

“I would never dream of laughing at you.” Ron walked back to the bed and sat on it’s edge. “But, you sound like a dragon with a thorn in it’s paw. I have know you long enough to know better than to laugh when you don’t feel good.”

“I feel just fine.” Hermione pulled the comforter over her head. “The sun is just too bright. What time did we get home?”

“Late.” Ron pulled the comforter away from Hermione’s face and put a finger under her chin. “Sit up and drink the potion. I’ll leave you alone to sleep if you drink the potion.”

Hermione slowly sat up in the bed and took the potion Ron was holding. She put the bottle to her lips and swallowed the potion it contained.

“That is horrid.” Hermione grimaced and laid back down in the bed. “It tasted like raw egg and garlic. I can’t decide if I want to sleep or vomit.”

“Lay down and close your eyes.” Ron ran his fingers through her hair to fan it outon her pillow. “I’ll be back in twenty minutes to check on you. We can talk about what we are going to do for the rest of the day when I come back.”

“Not doing anything today.” Hermione’s protest faded as her eyes closed. “It’s Saturday and I don’t have to work.”

“Rest, Mione.” Ron whispered in her ear. “I’ll be back with more coffee when the potion has had time to work. I have plans for your free time today.”

Twenty minute later, Ron stood at the door of their bedroom drinking his coffee and watching Hermione sleep. He hoped the potion had done it’s work so he could get on with his plans for their morning. It was Valentine's weekend after all.

“Wake up, love.” Ron set his coffee mug on the bedside table and sat beside Hermione on the bed. “You don’t have to get out of bed, but you do have to open your eyes. I have plans for you today.”

“Still sleeping.” Hermione grumbled. “Wouldn’t say no to a cuddle or two. Saturday snuggles are always good.”

Ron smiled as he stood from the bed and let his joggers drop to the floor. “I can do a snuggle or two with you. Scoot over.”

Ron lifted the covers and slipped into the bed with Hermione. 

“You smell like coffee.” Hermione giggled as she nuzzled her nose into his neck.

Ron wrapped his arms around her as she settled in beside him. “Are you sure you just want to snuggle? We could do other things and not leave the bed.”

“You do smell good enough to eat.” Hermione began to nip the skin along Ron’s collar bone. “What other kinds of things did you have in mind?”

“Keep going and you, might just find out.” Ron groaned and wove his fingers into her hair. “I thought you wanted to sleep in?’

“Changed my mind.” Hermione slid a hand under the waistband of his boxers. “I think I found something. Is this a wand in your pants or are you happy to see me?”

“You are being a naughty witch, Mrs. Weasley.” Ron let his hands drift from her hair to the small of her back. “What should I do with a naughty witch? Should I spank you or fuck you?”

“What do you think?” Hermione curled her hand around Ron’s stiff cock. “We might just have one too many layers.”

“Let me help you with that problem.” Ron grabbed the bottom of Hermione t-shirt and pulled over her head. “What have you been hiding under the covers?”

Hermione shuttered as she felt Ron’s lips close around her nipple. The nip that followed took her breath away.

“So my naughty witch likes this?” Ron whispered against her skin. “Should I continue to explore what you have been hiding from me?”

“Explore, please,” Hermione’s whispered plee accompanied the slide of her fingers over Rn’s back. “But, we have a problem. We still have too many clothes on.”

Ron slid his hands under the waistband of Hermione's knickers as he continued to kiss his way down her body. “Let’s get rid of these. I think I have found a treasure.”

Ron nipped at Hermione’s inner thigh as he slipped her knickers over her feet. “Open up, love. You are keeping something from me.”

Hermione let her legs fall apart as she felt Ron nuzzle her. “Find something you like?”

“Delicious.” Ron let his tongue slip between her folds. “So much honey for me. Just for me.”

“Ron. stop teasing. I need …”

Ron groaned as he pulled himself away from Hermione to slip off his boxers. “What do you need, love? Something more than a kiss or two?”

“Ron, please.” Hermione groaned as she pulled Ron back on top of her. “I need you. Inside. Now.”

“As my naughty witch wishes.” Ron nipped the curve of Hermine neck as he slid into her. “Shall I stay or move?”

Hermione let her hands drift to Ron’s arse and dug her nails in. “Move before I have to move you. You have teased enough.”

Ron slowly pulled out and pushed back in. “Like this, my naughty witch?”

“Yesssss.” Hermione let her nails of one hand trail up Ron’s back.

Ron continued his slow slide in and out of Hermione’s warm center. He could feel the shutters that had begun to wrack Hermione body. He lost his grip on his control as he felt her come around his cock. 

“Mione.” Ron’s groan escaped with his final push and loss of control.

Ron collapsed on top of Hermione and felt her stroke her hands through his hair.

“Feeling better, love?” Ron nuzzled the crook of Hermione’s neck. “I think I am tired from my exploration.”

Hermione’s sigh filled the silence of their bedroom as she continued to run her fingers through Ron’s hair. “I could be talked into a nap. IF I don;t suffocate first.”

Ron let his body slid off of Hermione and into their bed. “Better? I think I have a shoulder ready for you.”

Hermione settled into Ron’s side and nestled her head into the crook of his neck. “Got any other pans for today?”

“Ask me in twenty minutes.” Ron yawned and laid his arm around her body. “Best Saturday ever. Love you, Mione.”

“Love you, too. Sweet dreams.”


End file.
